


Wheel of Destiny

by Kandai



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Resurrection, Sibling Incest, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Hadès. Une plage, un coucher de soleil, des souvenirs, deux âmes en peine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheel of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada, Toei.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en septembre 2009.

#  Wheel of destiny

 

_Il tourne_

_Comme une roue._

Le sable humide se durcissait sous les pas lents du Vagabond tandis que le vent continuait à souffler en bourrasques intermittentes, malmenant sa longue chevelure bleue. La grisaille qu’avait arboré le ciel toute l’après-midi se dissipait enfin pour faire place à une couleur encore indéterminée, mélange d’azur, de rose et d’orangé, si caractéristique aux couchers de soleil. Le Vagabond s’émerveillait devant ces couleurs porteuses de vie, cet état si cher à son cœur. Il contemplait le coucher de soleil sur la mer avec les yeux et l’innocence de l’enfant qu’il était encore, malgré ses actions passées, malgré les crimes et le sang versé. Il avait reçu l’absolution qu’il méritait mais cela ne l’avait nullement soulagé. Au contraire, le poids de ses erreurs pesait davantage sur ses épaules. Il avait besoin d’un peu de paix et il avait choisi de la chercher dans le vide plein et rassurant de la nature.

_Si le destin est une roue, nous sommes le sable qu’il charrie._

L’Egaré avait décidé de quitter les enceintes et de revenir à la terre, histoire de s’offrir une parenthèse. Et sa parenthèse, il l’avait trouvée en ce coucher de soleil sur la mer. Il était resté si longtemps à voyager dans les ombres qu’il en avait oublié la beauté écrasante du ciel et le rayonnement de l’astre solaire. L’Egaré aimait le soleil qui, à la période estivale, dardait sa contrée natale de ses rayons les plus chauds. Comme pour le remercier, il eut un sourire doux, fait plutôt exceptionnel mais cette journée avait été riche en exceptions alors une de plus… Sentir le sable chaud sous ses pieds nus le rendait presque euphorique tant il avait oublié à quelle point cette sensation pouvait se montrer agréable. Sans réfléchir, il se mit à courir sur le sable, les cheveux flottants au vent et un sourire illuminant ses lèvres.

_Nous ne pouvons rien éviter, nous voulons seulement de la force._

Le Vagabond resta immobile quelques minutes, goûtant à la saveur salée du vent, au parfum de l’iode et à la puissance des embruns de la mer qui venait s’échouer contre sa peau, comme ces vagues affamées qui s’écrasaient sur les rochers usés par le temps au pied des falaises. Une impulsion subite le prit et il ôta ses sandales de cuir pour le jeter au loin. Lentement, il enfonça un pied dans l’eau claire, appréciant sa tiédeur. Le second pied vint vite rejoindre le premier, arrachant une sensation de bien-être à leur porteur. Il reporta son attention sur le coucher de soleil et en eut le souffle coupé devant le déluge de couleurs qui s’offrait à ses yeux. L’orange et le pourpre dominaient et emplissait en grande partie le ciel, laissant place progressivement au rosé puis à un bleu de nuance marine. La mer, éternel reflet du ciel, donnait une dimension encore plus large au coucher du soleil. Le Vagabond eut un sourire radieux en guise d’hommage à ce… cet espèce de prodige quotidien que représentait un soleil couchant sur la mer. Pendant quelques minutes, il était parvenu à lui faire oublier sa culpabilité, ce poids qui avait pesé si lourd sur ses épaules… Oh, comme il se sentait léger à cet instant !  

_Si même en tendant la main, nous ne pouvons les défendre…_

L’Egaré s’arrêta, le souffle court. Avait-il trop couru ou bien ces sensations étaient-elles si enivrantes, si grisantes qu’elles lui faisaient tourner la tête ? Il n’aurait pu le dire mais c’était si doux, si bon de retrouver ces sensations depuis longtemps oubliées. Si bon de se départir de ses remords, de sa solitude malgré les gens qui l’entouraient… Il réalisa soudain que tout cela lui avait manqué, qu’il était resté trop longtemps dans une ombre qui n’avait plus de pouvoir sur lui depuis longtemps, une ombre dont il aurait pu se défaire et que sa rancœur le lui avait interdit. Une chape de tristesse s’abattit sur les épaules de l’Egaré, confronté à lui-même pour la première fois depuis tant d’années. La solitude, qui s’était quelque peu atténuée depuis la Résurrection, pesait comme des chaînes sur son cœur. Ah ! La compréhension est un bien lourd fardeau pour qui n’est pas prêt à l’accepter ! 

_… nous voulons au moins une épée que cette main pourrait serrer._

Le Vagabond sentit son cœur se glacer alors que les rayons du soleil venaient frapper la mer, nimbant tout le paysage du ton orangé céleste. La fatigue qui s’était dissipée, revint à une vitesse galopante, amenant avec elle les doutes, les peurs et la honte. La tristesse aussi, devant ce coucher de soleil. Tristesse des souvenirs poussiéreux, ceux que l’on a oublié, ravivés par la force des embruns et la couleur des rayons. Le Vagabond baissa la tête et se souvint… des mêmes couchers de soleil sur la mer qu’il avait vécu… avec l’Autre… longtemps auparavant… Si longtemps…

_Et malgré notre impuissance, il continue de tourner._

L’Egaré pleurait à présent. Sur quoi, il n’aurait su le dire exactement. Allongé sur le dos, le sable humide se collant à sa peau moite, il versait des larmes toutes aussi amères et salées que l’Océan. Il n’avait pas pleuré depuis… il ne s’en souvenait plus. Et à vrai dire, il s’en moquait. Il pouvait pleurer sur sa stupidité, sur ses remords qui continuaient de le hanter malgré le pardon général qui lui avait été accordé… sauf par une personne : lui-même. Ses larmes de culpabilité, il les versait pour lui… et pour l’Autre, que le Destin avait aussi cruellement touché. L’Autre… Ah oui, l’Autre… Tiens, il se souvenait que l’Autre et lui aimaient regarder le crépuscule. Lentement, les souvenirs affluèrent. Lui. L’Autre… la mer… et les couchers de soleil… Il y avait longtemps… 

  _La force qui brise le Destin, certainement, ressemble à une épée que l’on manie._

* * *

\- C’est beau, hein Kanon ?

\- Il y avait le même hier, je te signale.

\- Oh arrête ! T’es pas drôle !

\- Personne ne me l’a demandé, en même temps.

\- Tu m’énerves !

L’ai courroucé de Saga fit éclater Kanon de rire. Il adorait faire tourner son frère en bourrique et ça marchait à chaque fois ! Saga prenait si vite la mouche… Et c’était si amusant de voir les beaux yeux émeraude de son jumeau lui lancer des éclairs assassins. Kanon eut un sourire malicieux, ce qui fit croiser les bras de Saga qui adopta une mine renfrognée des plus adorables. Kanon aimait voir son noble Chevalier de frère agacé. Comme s’il retrouvait son jumeau à lui dans ces moments là. Son Saga. Pas le fier et droit Chevalier des Gémeaux, non. Juste Saga, le frère de Kanon. C’était dans ces petits moments qu’ils partageaient qu’ils se retrouvaient. Et ça leur faisait du bien. Même Saga ne faisait pas la tête longtemps à son adorable diablotin de frère.

\- Tu es parfaitement insupportable ! râla l’aîné, juste pour la forme.

\- C’est bien comme ça que tu m’aimes, non ? fit Kanon, un sourire éclatant au lèvres.

Kanon avait gagné. Il savait que Saga ne pouvait pas résister à ce sourire d’enfant sage. Et comme preuve, le fait était que Saga eut un petit sourire et décroisa les bras. Aussitôt, Kanon en profita pour se lover comme un chat contre son jumeau. Celui-ci marqua un temps d’arrêt avant d’étreindre son jumeau dans ses bras. Kanon aimait bien sentir son frère contre lui, la douceur de sa peau, la mélodie des battements de son cœur, la chaleur rassurante de ses bras… Et il savait que Saga ressentait la même chose pour lui. Ah, ce qu’il l’aimait son Saga !

Saga sentait Kanon se serrer contre lui et en retirait une sensation de bien-être et de plénitude dont il ignorait la nature. Il savait que Kanon la ressentait aussi, cette boule de chaleur au creux des reins à chaque fois qu’ils se touchaient. Pour eux, elle était parfaitement naturelle et même… familière. Il en avait un jour parlé à Shion – sans mentionner Kanon vu que le Pope et lui ne s’entendaient pas très fort – et Shion, à la fois gêné et amusé, avait passé une après-midi entière à parler du désir adolescent et des prémices de l’amour au jeune adolescent qu’était Saga.

Aujourd’hui était un jour spécial que les jumeaux avaient entièrement consacré à eux-mêmes, à se promener sur les falaises, à faire des courses dans les marches du Sanctuaire, à parler de tout et de rien, à plaisanter, à se partager leur affection réciproque… A se retrouver après la séparation qui était née entre eux depuis que Saga avait obtenu l’armure d’or et un poste important. Et maintenant, la journée se terminait sur le coucher de soleil qu’ils aimaient tant contempler, lovés dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

\- Tu avais raison. C’est vraiment très beau… admit Kanon alors que le ciel prenait feu.

\- Je sais.

Kanon tourna un visage souriant vers son frère qui sentit son cœur s’alléger, presque s’envoler. La chaleur dans son bas-ventre se répandait dans tout son corps de façon agréable. Kanon était si beau à la lumière des rayons du couchant… C’était presque tout naturellement que Saga posa ses lèvres sur celles de son frère. C’était un baiser chaste et sans arrière-pensée. Leur premier, à la lueur d’un soleil déclinant.

Il s’attendait vaguement à ce que Kanon recule mais celui se contenta de fermer les yeux et d’appuyer un peu plus fort sur les lèvres sucrées de son aîné. A son tour, Saga appuya, goûtant à la saveur mentholée et douce des lèvres de son frère. Ce goût avait un goût de paradis, de jardin d’Eden et d’interdit. Mais le savaient-ils, seulement ? Ho non, ils n’étaient que des enfants ! Des enfants…

Kanon entrouvrit un peu les lèvres et passa sa langue sur celles de son jumeau en une invitation muette. Saga y répondit et entrouvrit les lèvres à son tour. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, leurs langues se trouvèrent, hésitantes. Ils ignoraient ce qu’ils faisaient, où cela les conduirait… Ils se laissaient bercer par l’instinct, par l’onde de chaleur qui les baignait.

Ils avaient continué à s’embrasser jusqu’à ce que le soleil ait presque totalement disparu derrière l'horizon. Puis leurs lèvres s’étaient séparées, presque à regret et ils avaient profité des dernières minutes avant le crépuscule. Assis sur le sable tiède, blottis l’un contre l’autre, ils regardaient les minces lignes de lumière s’effacer. Kanon s’était retourné vers Saga et lui avait dit :

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce que c’était… mais j’ai trouvé ça bien.

\- Moi aussi. On recommencera ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- Kanon ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t’aime.

\- Moi aussi, Saga, je t’aime.

Il y eut encore un flottement puis Saga passa sa main dans les cheveux de son frère et le serra contre lui. Kanon sourit et se cala un peu plus contre son aîné. Ils étaient bien, juste là. Tous les deux. Ensemble.

\- Saga ?

\- Oui, Kanon ?

\- Joyeux anniversaire.

\- A toi aussi, Kanon.

 

* * *

_Il tourne._

_Comme une roue._

\- Kanon ?

L’Egaré eut un sursaut. Il était toujours étendu sur le sable mais il faisait plus sombre. Le Vagabond s’était agenouillé à son côté et avait posé une main douce sur son épaule pour la secouer légèrement, une mine un peu inquiète déformant ses beaux traits. L’Egaré s’assit et jeta un coup d’œil à l’horizon : le soleil avait presque disparu. Il passa sa main humide sur son visage. Le Vagabond, plus détendu à présent, demanda :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu faisais ici, tout seul ?

\- La même chose que toi, j’imagine, répliqua l’Egaré, un peu amer.

Un sourire triste illumina les traits fatigués du Vagabond qui répondit :

\- J’en avais besoin… C’était… un îlot de douceur au milieu de mon océan d’incertitude.

\- Pareil pour moi, confia l’Egaré.

Ils restèrent silencieux, un peu gênés. Depuis la Résurrection, ils fuyaient le monde, chacun sentant la culpabilité et les remords les ronger comme un acide. Le pardon collectif et divin ne les avait pourtant pas soulagés – ou si peu. Saga errait souvent au pied des falaises, en proie au vent qui lui fouettait sans pitié le visage et au soleil qui desséchait la peau et Kanon restait la plupart du temps sur les marches qui menaient au Cap Sounion, le regard vide comme s’il s’était perdu. D’où les surnoms que leur avaient donnés les habitants superstitieux du coin : le Vagabond et l’Egaré. Ils avaient voulu en rire, de ces surnoms ridicules, ils n’y étaient jamais parvenus… Les tourments qui les habitaient avaient fait disparaître leur gaieté naturelle, les laissant tous deux moroses et pensifs. Les autres Chevaliers avaient bien tenté de sortir Kanon de son mutisme obstiné, de redonner un peu d’éclat aux yeux ternes de Saga… En vain. De guerre lasse, ils avaient fini par laisser les jumeaux un peu tranquilles, s’assurant tout de même qu’ils mangeaient correctement tous les jours et qu’ils ne se laissaient pas à sombrer dans la dépression ou la catatonie.

Le Vagabond s’assit au côté de l’Egaré et laissa son regard se perdre sur l’horizon. Presque naturellement, la tête de l’Egaré vient se poser sur son épaule et la main du Vagabond se noya dans la chevelure marine de son double. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sans parler, savourant chacun d’eux cette proximité retrouvée. Ils vivaient tous deux au temple des Gémeaux mais ne se croisaient presque jamais, comme s’ils se fuyaient l’un l’autre. Peut-être était-ce le cas, toujours était-il qu’ils auraient été bien incapables de répondre à cette question. L’Egaré finit par briser leur bulle de silence :

\- Tu te souviens, Saga, de notre dernier coucher de soleil ensemble ?

\- Oui. C’était il y a si longtemps…

\- Treize ans.

\- Seulement ? J’ai l’impression que des siècles sont passés d’ici là.

\- Tu te souviens de… ce qu’on a fait ?

Le ton de l’Egaré était hésitant. Le Vagabond eut un soupir. Il avait redouté ce moment. Avec le recul du temps, il avait constaté que les sentiments qu’il éprouvait pour son double avaient dépassé la simple affection naturelle entre frères et que le désir naissant avait fait place à… autre chose. Quelque chose de plus profond, de plus riche et de tellement plus douloureux. Il avait aussi été frappé par les interdits, les tabous de la société. L’inceste était mal, malsain, condamnable, contre nature, etc. L’effarement avait laissé place à la résignation et le Vagabond avait fini par fermer son cœur à ses sentiments vains et dérangeants pour les convenances morales.

L’Egaré n’en menait pas large, lui non plus. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait aborder le sujet avec son jumeau. Lui aussi, en grandissant, avait pris conscience de l’attachement inhabituel qu’il ressentait pour Saga et de la condamnation catégorique qu’en faisait la société. Mais au lieu d’enfermer ses sentiments, l’Egaré en avait éprouvé un profond sentiment d’injustice. Tout le monde avait le droit au bonheur, non ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas trouver le sien dans les bras de son frère ? Si ce dernier ressentait la même chose pour lui, qu’est-ce qui les empêcheraient de… de se laisser aller à vivre pleinement leur amour ? Car, oui, l’Egaré était amoureux, amoureux depuis longtemps de son double et sa seule crainte était sa réaction face à cet amour coupable.

\- Kanon… On était jeunes et… on ne savait pas ce qu’on faisait… commença le Vagabond.

\- Ca nous plaisait bien pourtant, argumenta l’Egaré.

\- C’est… différent, maintenant. On n’est plus des enfants et…

\- Tu… regrettes ?

L’Egaré avait pâli. Le Vagabond s’empressa de le rassurer :

\- Non ! Non, pas du tout, Kanon ! Ce baiser qu’on a échangé c’était… quelque chose de merveilleux, de… magique !

\- Mais ?

\- Mais… je veux dire, ce n’est pas bien… d’éprouver de tels sentiments pour son frère… et…

\- Je sais… je l’ai pensé moi aussi… mais tu sais quoi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Les gens… ils sont pas à notre place. Ils se contentent de regarder ça de l’extérieur puis viennent nous faire la morale. Mais qui a souffert dans l’histoire ? C’est nous. Comme tu l’as dit, on est adultes, on peut faire les choix qu’on a envie de faire, quitter le chemin défini par les autres et tracer le nôtre. Et tant pis pour les autres ! Qu’est-ce qu’ils savent de nos sentiments ? Rien ! L’amour que je te porte n’est pas si différent de celui qui a uni nos parents ou qui sais-je encore ! Il n’y a que nous qui connaissons pleinement nos sentiments et on peut choisir de les exprimer ou non ! Ca ne dépend que de nous, Saga.

Le Vagabond semblait indécis.

\- Je ne sais pas, Kanon… J’aimerais te croire mais…

\- Regarde-moi ! continua l’Egaré d’une voix ferme. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n’éprouves rien pour moi !

Le Vagabond leva les yeux vers ceux de l’Egaré, reflets identiques des siens. Le temps semblait s’être suspendu tant l’échange muet était intense. Le discours de son frère tournait et retournait dans la tête du Vagabond tandis que l’espoir comprimait le cœur de l’Egaré. En ce moment, le Vagabond tenait les rênes… Il aurait pu tout briser, tout arrêter mais curieusement, il n’en avait aucune envie. L’amertume de la séparation était encore bien ancrée en lui et se savoir si proche de Kanon après avoir longtemps été coupé du monde le grisait. Ils avaient une chance, un espoir de vivre leur amour, alors pourquoi ne pas la saisir ? Ils avaient accompli leur devoir, rien ne les empêchait plus de vivre leur vie qu’ils avaient trop longtemps mise de côté. Le Vagabond ferma les yeux et souffla :

\- Je t’aime, Kanon. 

_Si le Destin est une roue, nous sommes la force qui le fait tourner._

Le visage de Kanon se fendit d’un large sourire. Enfin ! Il les avait tant espérés, ces trois mots, qu’il ne sentait plus lui-même. Comme hors de lui. Le monde lui parut plus beau, l’air se fit plus riche et l’avenir gris prit une dimension colorée qu’il n’avait jamais connue auparavant. Il se sentait si léger ! De son côté, Saga avait senti son cœur s’alléger et tout l’amour qu’il avait contenu jusque là se déversa dans ses veines comme un torrent de lave en fusion. Il sourit en retour à Kanon. Une impression de paix l’emplit et il sut instinctivement que c’était cette paix qu’il avait espéré trouver dans le crépuscule. Et comme de fait, Kanon était venu à lui. Kanon qui, il le savait, n’arrivait pas à refaire sa vie, à se départir de ses remords. Mais… peut-être que maintenant qu’ils s’étaient trouvés, ils allaient pouvoir se pardonner ? De tout cœur, Saga l’espérait.

Oui, il l’espérait vraiment.

_Nous croyons que nous ne pouvons pas perdre…_

Doucement, dans un geste tout à fait naturel, Kanon se pencha sur Saga et l’embrassa, désireux de vouloir retrouver la saveur sucrée de ses lèvres. Saga ferma les yeux, heureux de retrouver la même fraîcheur mentholée sur la bouche de son double. Ils se picorèrent doucement les lèvres, chacun ne voulant pas aller trop vite, chacun voulant savourer le plaisir de ces retrouvailles qu’ils avaient tant espérées. D’un même geste, ils entrouvrirent la bouche, les souffles se mêlèrent, les langues se retrouvèrent et commencèrent à danser un ballet endiablé, faisant monter la chaleur qui coulait en leurs veines. Ils restèrent à s’embrasser pendant de longues minutes, avec ardeur et retenue, tendresse et violence, passion et chasteté. Avec amour.

Cette nuit serait la leur. Leur première. A la lueur des étoiles. 

_… et nous avançons vers l’endroit où nous rencontrerons notre force_ _._


End file.
